Today, users can publish content on blog, podcasting, and vlog systems at low or no costs. Readers of this content, however, have a difficult time (1) finding good content on any individual topic, (2) identifying experts writing online, (3) knowing when a content element or expert is more or less respected than another, (4) identifying when content on a topic has been updated, (5) comparing different opinions on a topic, (6) sharing their reading information with other users, and (6) identifying new content that might be of interest, by someone else publishing online.